This invention has to do with soil nutrition and supplementation and more particularly with a conventional soil supplement-dihydrate gypsum-converted to be a plant nutrient as well through the addition of urea to the gypsum, in bimolecular substitution, rather than higher levels of urea in addition products with gypsum, for increased persistence of effect.
The invention is most particularly concerned with method enabling addition of two moles of urea onto two calcium sulfate moieties from gypsum.